


to choose something new

by afrocurl



Series: hospital beds [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing simple about settling into something new and Erik's brain is hard-wired to resist change. Fortunately for him, there's a warm body at his side to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to choose something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts), [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> Combining these two prompts, because I can:
> 
> ninemoons 42 - Sleep cute, any way it's possible. As children, as teenagers, as their XMFC adult selves, after Cuba, as their grumpy old dude selves - the only requirement is sleeping in the same bed
> 
> fengirl88 - Lazy morning wake-up sex

Sleep fades quickly for Erik today, and he tries to suss out why before his body shifts into another sleeping form next to him.

Hazy memories come back to him - frantic kisses and even more frantic moments that lead to him and Charles falling hard onto his bed.

He wants to keep those memories fresh in his mind as he watches Charles sleep next to him, but with his mind finally catching up to the time, he senses Anya’s movement around the house, thanks to the small silver chain she wears around her wrist.

There’s no good way for him to explain to her why Dr. Xavier is in his bed, not even with her knowing what she knows about them as boys, and it fills him with dread.

Charles shifts and turns over to look at Erik. “You were thinking loudly,” he says and pushes up to kiss Erik good morning. “She’s eight, Erik, she can handle this.”

Erik huffs and runs a hand through his head. “I’m still not sure she knows Magda won’t be coming back and I don’t want her to get too used to someone else.”

Charles startles at his words and Erik immediately regrets them. “I thought this was something else, Erik,” is all Charles can say.

“It is,” Erik starts. “I’m not very good at this, if you can imagine.”

“What do you mean by _this_?” Charles asks, sinking back into the bed.

“Emotions. You should know that.”

Charles laughs, low and sultry for the morning, and pulls Erik down to him. “I know you’re capable of so much more than you know.” Charles makes the point more clear by trailing one of his hands down Erik’s body, stilling at Erik’s erection.

Erik loses his train of thought as Charles starts to work him up, slow and deliberate strokes that mean to tease and titillate rather than bring Erik off.

He’s barely able to sense Anya moving towards them until the door starts to creep open.

“Daddy, you’re still in bed! It’s late.”

He’s not sure how she managed to miss another body in his bed when she looks in, or that he’s trying his best not to moan in pleasure, but she seems oblivious.

“Dear, will you go watch TV for a while. Daddy needs to finish something up.”

“Okay!” she calls before she closes the door and goes towards the living area.

“Fuck,” he hisses, just as Charles twists in a way that makes Erik’s release that much closer.

“Not right now,” Charles says before he gives Erik’s cock one more pull - harder and more forceful than the previous ones - aimed to get Erik closer and closer.

Erik has to fight hard not to scream across the whole house, Charles’ hand doing something to him that he hadn’t thought possible before.

“Let it go, Erik. She won’t hear a thing,” is all Charles adds before slides his hand from Erik’s cock to his balls. One quick squeeze sends Erik over the edge and he screams at the pure pleasure of his release.

He pushes himself into Charles’ space as he catches his breath and comes down.

“You need to do that more often.”

Erik’s mind is hazy with his own orgasm and he can’t think of what Charles means until Charles mentally adds, _You need to come more often. It’s not healthy for a man to deny himself that._

Erik wants to respond, but he dismisses the idea and curls into Charles’ chest.

Anya will happily watch TV until he comes out to make her breakfast. He wants to take more time to cuddle with Charles and relish in the feeling of being loved and cared for again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Also, this connects with something else I wrote, so this is probably the least anon thing, but whatever. I do what I want. I can't honestly say what the other piece is until Friday now, but I'm sure it's not a shock.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Now that we're all revealed, this connects to the end of [a choice of mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/894696).


End file.
